


Fleeting Trust

by lucimarlena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Derek has feelings and they were hurt by Scott, Derek has hope for him and Stiles to get together, It's okay though, M/M, Pack Issues, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucimarlena/pseuds/lucimarlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rationally, Derek knows that he’s being unnecessarily cold to Stiles. It wasn’t the boy’s fault that they were paralyzed, or that they were laying against each other for quite some time (some time where Derek lightly nuzzles the top of Stiles’ head and had Stiles’ plam resting on top of his; an action that made his wolf purr in satisfaction in being so close to Stiles). And despite the fact that Stiles is smart, Derek knows, deep in his bones, that Stiles had no idea of Scott allying himself with Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Trust

_ Fleeting Trust _

 

Deaton told him to trust others; to trust Scott.

 

What a fool.

 

He was better off handling things on his own rather than trusting a sixteen year old boy who was so set on getting his dick wet by a Hunter that he went and allied himself with the man who is singlehandedly killing off his kind for simply existing.

 

This is his life.

 

Deaton may have been a most trusted advisor for his family, but right now he’s leaving Derek up shit’s creek with no paddle. Hell, it doesn’t even look like he has a boat.

 

The only bright side to this shitstorm is that he hasn’t told Scott about Peter.

 

Thank god.

 

Fed up with the situation, Derek goes to leave the station; he doesn’t need to be here right now. And if he sees Scott any time soon, well, let’s just say that Scott will be happy that he no longer has to be a part of Derek’s pack and go back to being the Argent’s lapdog.

 

He’ll be a lovely throwrug for their collection.

 

Rounding the corner, he runs into Stiles. The boy must not have all the venom out of his system because he just drops to the floor. Not wanting to cause Stiles any more damage, he helps the boy up.

 

Seeing that he’s standing upright, Derek goes to leave.

 

He’s spent enough time with Stiles tonight, he doesn’t need anymore.

 

Without a backward’s glance, Derek leaves Stiles in the station. He knows that the Hunters have gone, Jackson has gone, Peter is far from here, and that there’s no threat here except for the wrath of both the Sherriff and Melissa McCall. Both, he knows, Stiles can handle.

 

Rationally, Derek knows that he’s being unnecessarily cold to Stiles. It wasn’t the boy’s fault that they were paralyzed, or that they were laying against each other for quite some time (some time where Derek lightly nuzzles the top of Stiles’ head and had Stiles’ plam resting on top of his; an action that made his wolf _purr_ in satisfaction in being so close to Stiles). And despite the fact that Stiles is smart, Derek knows, deep in his bones, that Stiles had no idea of Scott allying himself with Gerard.

 

So he has no reason to brush Stiles off and not help him regain his strength before helping his Dad and trying to explain things to the Sherriff.

 

He can see it now; he turns around and walks back to Stiles. He helps him walk to the holding cells to check up on the unconscious Sherriff. On the way, Stiles stumbles, and tries to walk too fast for his still healing body, and Derek’s there to help. He wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist and helps him get to the cells. Once there, Stiles runs to his Dad and kneels on the floor, cradling the Sherriff’s head, looking for contusions.

 

Sensing his worry, Derek makes his way to Stiles and Sherriff Stillinski and carefully checks over the man. Finding no broken bones, and hearing an even breath and heartbeat, he tells Stiles that the older man is okay, just knocked out. 

 

Relieved, Stiles bows his head and stares at his Dad.

 

Bending down, Derek takes the Sherriff’s hand and uses a claw to unlock the cuff on his hand. Determining that there was some chaffing and bruising on the wrist, he gives Stiles a nod.

 

Aware, and just a bit uncomfortable, of their audience, he gets up and unlocks the cells with his claw, leaving the door open for Melissa to leave in her own time.

 

He’d be patient and help Stiles; always keeping in mind that his main priority was Stiles. All he wants to do is soothe the boy’s pain, ease the strain he’s under, helping him in any way he can; earning his trust.

 

But he knows that it can’t happen right now.

 

It may not happen for a while given the way things are going right now.

 

So instead, Derek continues his way down the hall, out of the station, to his car.

 

He drives aimlessly for a few hours, trying to let all the rage go so he can think. He needs to think and be smart about this. Remembering what Deaton said about how he needs to think ahead and understand how every action has a consequence.

 

As much as he want to, he can’t seek out Scott right now. If he does, he’ll flay the boy alive, taking double the time if he utters one word of denial or confusion.

 

So he drives until he finds himself at the vet’s office. He can hear the man’s breathing and can tell by his heartbeat that he’s awake.

 

Derek gets out of the car and heads inside the vet’s office; he needs some advice from the man.

 

This time, he’s going to take things slow. He’s going to make a plan and wait for the right time and the right place before he strikes.

 

He’s not going to bare his neck to Peter.

 

He’s not going to run from Gerard.

 

He’s not going to listen to Scott and any more his lies.

 

He’s going to think and plan. He’s not going to fail.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. I don't know how I feel about this, but I'm posting it anyways.
> 
> I've mostly been caught up in the Olympics so TW has been on the back burner (WOO! SIX MEDALS FOR CANADA! WE ARE AH-MAY-ZINGG! ESPECIALLY SINCE WE USUALLY PEAK DURING THE SECOND WEEK AND WE ARE DOING SO WELL AND I JUST WANT TO HUG ALL OUR ATHLETES).
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Contacts are making my eyes itchy. A sign it's time for bed.


End file.
